This invention relates generally to games of chance, and more particularly to a method of playing a group wagering game in which all entrants win or lose simultaneously as a group.
In known wagering games, each individual entrant places a wager on the outcome of an event such as a roll of dice, a selection of one or more randomly generated indicia such as cards or numbers, a horse or dog race, a Jai Alai game, a sporting event, or the like, and the wager is won or lost depending on the outcome of the event. Typically, entrants are able to place their wagers on one or more of several possible outcomes of an event such that the actual outcome creates both winners and losers among the group of entrants of a particular game.
Some wagering games are designed around a particular apparatus such that the entrants must seek out a gaming table or machine in order to play. Other games can be played anywhere people are gathered and wagering is available. Regardless of the game being played or the venue in which it is presented for wagering, there is a need for a gaming method that will attract new entrants to wagering games and hold the attention of existing entrants so that such games remain attractive relative to the many new games and diversions constantly being developed.
Because the development of new games and diversions is costly and time consuming without any certain outcome of whether the game will be accepted by the gaming public, the use of a bonus feature on established and accepted games is desirable. Bonus features take many forms. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,874 to Adams, a player may qualify for a bonus game on a gaming machine after achieving a predetermined winning outcome. Since this bonus feature is only available to those players who achieve the predetermined winning outcome, a player who has not achieved the bonus initiating winning outcome typically becomes bored and is more likely to cease playing the game. There is, therefore, a need to provide a bonus game in which a bonus or winning outcome is established prior to the initiation of the primary individual event and in which the bonus is awarded to all subsequent winning combinations of the primary event.
Overcoming certain above-noted deficiencies in the known prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple wagering game that can be used in combination with existing games to generate and sustain player interest by offering a socially exhilarating group win environment around the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wagering game that can be used as a stand alone game in which all entrants win or lose simultaneously as a group rather than as individuals, thereby enhancing group excitement.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a group game that can be used in combination with existing games in which the prize amount awarded in the group game is determined irrespective of the initial amount wagered by a player in an individual game.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, a first method of playing a group participation wagering game is provided, wherein the game includes the principle steps of forming a group consisting of all entrants who have made a wager on the outcome of the game, determining whether the group as a whole is a winner, and indicating the outcome of the game. Preferably, each entrant is able to make a wager that differs in size from the wagers being made by the other entrants, and the size of the winnings awarded to each entrant corresponds to the size of the entrant""s wager. However, regardless of the amount of the wager placed by any entrant, all entrants in the group game win or lose together depending on the outcome of the game.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a second method of playing a group participation wagering game is provided, wherein the game includes the principle steps of forming a group consisting of all entrants who have made a wager on the outcome of the game, determining whether the group as a whole is a winner, and indicating the outcome of the game. Unlike the first embodiment, each entrant preferably makes the same wager as the other entrants and the size of the awards will correspondingly be equal. Again, all entrants in the group game win or lose together, and by varying the timing of the play of the group game in relation to another game, interest in the game increases.
A first embodiment of determining whether the group is a winner includes randomly generating indicia in an array and comparing at least a portion of the array with one or more predetermined winning combinations of indicia. As such, the entire group can watch the display of such indicia one-by-one, anticipating a win or loss and celebrating or mourning collectively. This social event adds to the enjoyment of the game and draws others to learn about the game and become entrants.
A second embodiment of determining whether the group is a winner includes randomly generating indicia in a display and comparing at least a portion of the display with predetermined indicia that represents a winning combination. Again, the entire group anticipates a win or a loss, increasing enjoyment of the game.
When used in combination with an individual participation game such as keno, bingo, slot machines, card games, dice games, sporting events and the like, the method of the present invention includes the steps of forming a group of at least some of the entrants in the first game, e.g. all players which make a wager, determining whether the entire group is a winner of the group game, and indicating the outcome of the group game. Again, use of the group game increases the enjoyment of the gaming entrants and draws new players to the games.
The award given in the group game is preferably in the form of a multiplier of the winning outcomes of another game, such that a player receives, for example, one times, two times, three times or any other multiple of his or her winnings in the other game. Alternatively, bonuses may be in the form of a fixed sum that is awarded upon a winning combination in addition to what was normally awarded for a winning combination in the other. However, if the outcome of the other game is not a winning combination, no award of the prize from the group game is made.